Sleep, Shadow, Shade
by PinkFreud
Summary: He liked watching her sleep; he wondered what it would take to wake her.
1. Chapter 1

**I just couldn't get this idea out of my head so I had to jot it down real quick; it's got a creepy Sleeping Beauty vibe meshed with the myth of Eros and Psyche. Not sure how exactly to tag...it's technically non-con, but there is a twist that makes it less so. Anyhow, it's mostly just smut. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

The trip to Asgard had taken all of a few minutes, seconds really, but to a mortal mind and body, this short but very intense trip was a jarring thing. Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster had arrived there for a small 'diplomatic' trip, but more than anything it was for personal reasons: Jane just really wanted to see Thor. And Darcy just really wanted to be able to vacation at an exotic destination.

The intern supposed that it was some kind of interdimensional jet lag, but she passed out solidly a few hours after they had arrived, aided perhaps by a cup of very strong Asgardian mead. She'd stumbled into the large room that she'd been assigned, stripped off her clothes and climbed into bed; she had a habit of sleeping naked and wasn't going to abandon it simply because they were no longer on Earth.

Loki was supposed to be on his best behaviour, especially now because they had visitors, visitors from Earth, the place that he had almost destroyed in a fit of possessed monomaniacal ambition. But Loki was _tired_ of being on his best behaviour. It rankled him. He instantly disliked Jane Foster, he found her to be a know-it-all of near insufferable proportions: he hated the way that she stuck up her nose at him and made googly eyes at his brother. But he found that he did not exactly mind her assistant, Darcy. After months of being bored to tears and forced to suffer silently, he was pent up and she was the most interesting and lovely thing that he had seen in quite some time. And so all of his wicked impulses immediately rushed forward and begged to take over.

This wicked impulsiveness began as simple voyeurism: Loki watched Darcy sleep, observed the rise and fall of her chest, her peaceful closed eyes and pretty mouth. Then he had grown bored of this and decided that he needed a better look, so he carefully pulled down the blankets that covered her. _Very lovely, indeed_ , he thought, his blood rushing south. Soft, inviting skin, such delicious curves, the best set of tits that he'd seen in years, possibly ever. He bent down closer; she smelled wonderful too, like flowers and heat. The scent went straight to his head, and to his cock, which was now pressing urgently against the front of his breeches. He allowed himself a touch, his fingers slowly skimming the curve of her breast, then he grew bolder and cupped it in his hand, suppressing a moan as he watched her nipple harden.

She did not wake. Loki trailed his hand down her thigh, very gently dipping his fingers into the place between her legs. Soft, silky-he bit back a groan-and _wet_. If he stayed, things might get out of hand, he realized, and so he departed, vanishing like a spirit and returning to his own chambers. There he took his aching cock in hand and began to stroke, the picture of Darcy's sleeping form burned into his mind as he imagined sucking on her sweet tits and delving his fingers into her cunt. Would she moan, would she stir and wake, or would she stay sleeping, even as he made her come? He finished abruptly with that thought, wondering how she would look lying in slumber, belly and breasts splattered with his seed. He was not bored any longer.

* * *

The next night, once again Darcy's eyes began to drift closed during evening festivities. Loki watched her bid her friends goodnight and then slip away. A short time later he appeared in her room and found her laying peacefully in the large bed. He wanted to proceed with caution; if he were to be caught, there was no telling what punishment he would be made to endure. She was lying on her back, her legs slightly splayed as if in invitation.

Consequences be damned, he wanted to taste that pussy, and so he leaned down, first pressing a kiss to her mound then easing her legs further apart so that he could begin a slow and languid search with his tongue. She stirred and a very soft sound escaped her mouth, but she did not wake. Her body was responding beautifully to him; her nipples were hard little points, her clit swelled and he could taste the sweet juices of her arousal that had started to flow. Darcy shifted again and he knew that he must leave. He vanished just as she opened her eyes.

Loki knew that he should stop, but he was addicted to his new sleeping beauty. Dark thoughts crossed the god's mind, fevered ideas of how he could keep her safely in slumber long enough to have his way with her. First he'd tease her to climax with his tongue and fingers, watch her body shudder and tremble in orgasm without waking, then slip inside of her slick heat and fuck her- _gently_ , he decided, something about this girl made him want to be gentle, strangely-until he'd filled her with his come. But no. He couldn't do it, no draughts or spells, he wanted her _sleeping_ , not unconscious, and he almost liked the thought that she could wake at any moment. A grin snaked across his mouth at the thought of her waking mid-orgasm, with him buried to the hilt in her tight quim, wondered what her reaction would be then.

* * *

That first night, Darcy hadn't known what was truly going on, but she'd had a dream that Loki had come into her room and touched her. The idea was, to be honest, a titillating one for her. She'd been fighting an attraction to him ever since they had arrived, reminding herself endlessly that he was not a good person-god-thing-whatever he was, and that it was best to keep her distance. Still... She wondered if it had really been just a dream. It certainly felt very real; even when she woke she could still sense the ghostlike touch of his fingers. And, she noticed, the blankets were pulled down, exposing her body. Darcy told herself that she'd probably kicked them off while she was sleeping, but she could not fight the feeling that she had been visited, and couldn't help wondering if anything would happen the next night.

So she feigned sleep, instead just drifting into a deep, almost meditative state of waiting. Sure enough, soon she felt him in the room, right beside herâ€"she could tell that it was Loki by his scent (dark, heady incense and snow) and just by his presence in general, a pleasant shadowy chill, like a cloud covering the moon on a cold night. She lay differently, her legs open just a little, the blankets already mostly off. The feeling of his mouth had shocked and delighted her, and she'd struggled to keep still as that talented tongue went to work on her. Here and there she couldn't help a quiet moan-which, in retrospect, might have been good or bad-because she was right on the cusp of orgasm and it was going to be very hard to pretend to stay sleeping through that. He had vanished then, perhaps fearful that she would wake, and so she'd quickly slipped a hand down and finished herself off, praying that he would be back the next night.

How to proceed? Darcy had decided that she wanted him to fuck her-god, she was aching for it-but she simply didn't know if she was a good enough actress to pretend to be dreaming once he got that cock inside of her. Plus, she wanted to be able to see her beautiful dark prince while he used her. This was indeed a conundrum.

After dinner, to calm her nerves, she had a large goblet of mead. Just as she'd anticipated, soon she grew very sleepy and excused herself. She shed her clothes and climbed into bed, drifting off for a moment but then waking as she felt him beside her on the bed, keeping her eyes closed and her breathing steady and even. She waited.

He was going to do it, Loki decided as he materialised on Darcy's bed, staring down at her. If she did wake, he would simply vanish, leaving her to believe that it was a strange dream. Situating himself, he kissed along her neck, then down to suck and lave at her breasts. Then lower still, tasting the sweetness between her thighs: she was _so wet_! He undid the front of his pants, releasing his cock. Unable to resist, he moved up and gently nudged the tip of it against her lips, leaving a small, shiny dab of pre-come. Not wanting to waste any more time with these erotic explorations, he eased her legs apart and pressed in slowly. She did not wake. Her body welcomed him: her cunt was perfect, clutching heat. He started to move, in and out, biting his lip and trying not to make a sound.

Then a gasp escaped her lips and her eyelids fluttered open. Darcy was unable to stop herself, it felt amazing having him inside of her, letting him claim her body. She had hoped that she would be able to keep up the charade but she could not. She needed to _see_ him.

Loki froze, trying to think of what to do: disappear, throw an enchantment to try to disorient her or put her back to sleep. But her eyes were so pretty-so wide and blue and staring at him-that he could do nothing.

''Don't stop,'' she whispered.

''What?''

''Keep _going_ , please.''

The god could scarcely believe what he was hearing but he certainly wasn't going to argue. However, there was one stipulation. ''Close your eyes,'' he said.

She pouted in response and it made him want to bite her lower lip. Hard.

''I'll give you the best fucking you've ever had, but you must close your eyes. If you open them again, I'll leave.'' His voice was stern and she knew that he was serious.

Darcy relented, her eyes closing as she made herself become soft and pliant and at his mercy, like a captive in a dream.

Loki had thought the spell would break when she woke, that the game would cease to be such a sweet one, but actually his desire had only flared hotter. Now she obeyed and lay still beneath him, but he could feel the wet velvet walls of her cunt fluttering around his prick, saw her breathing heavier than before. Her willingness, the way that she gave in to him made it somehow more exciting that having her asleep. ''That's my good girl,'' he whispered as he moved.

Darcy came almost silently, swallowing the sounds of pleasure, reabsorbing them into her body, allowing only the softest spasms to shake her. Somehow, this forced stillness only increased the eroticism of the moment for her.

He felt her drench him as she climaxed hard, but she followed his orders and did not open her eyes. The feeling of her orgasm triggered his and he spent himself deep inside of her.

 _Stay here_ , she wanted to say, _stay with me like this. Let me look at you_.

Loki pulled away, leaving her empty, still, and silent: she felt his lips against hers, the soft flick of his tongue. Then he said, ''It's just a dream, love. Go back to sleep.'' With those words, he was gone. Darcy opened her eyes and found herself along in the darkness. It could have been a dream, but for the smell of him everywhere, in the room and all over her body, and the sweet ache between her legs.


	2. And the Flowers, Growing Wild

Loki hadn't said a word to her all morning, much to Darcy's irritation. She had hoped that there would be something, some innuendo or flirting, even a _hello_ would suffice. Now that everyone was awake, they were all gathered in the vast dining hall for breakfast. She toyed with a slice of fresh fruit on her plate as she stared at Thor and Jane across the table; the scientist was giggling at something that the blonde god was whispering to her. Their little visit seemed to be going very _diplomatically_ indeed.

From down the opposite end, she heard Volgstaff's booming voice as he related a tale to the other Warriors while cramming slices of pork into his mouth. Seated directly beside Darcy, Loki remained a silent, taunting presence in black leather. Gods, she loved that damn leather. She viciously speared another piece of melon with her fork and ate it, hoping that the vitamins might improve her mood. Her other hand rested on her leg beneath the table. Darcy had a habit of putting her elbows on the table in childhood, which often prompted her mother to jab her with a fork as a reminder that 'ladies' didn't eat like that. This somewhat violent overreaction had served its purpose, and Darcy was always cautious to mind her manners, especially now that she was in a palace. Suddenly, she felt Loki reach over under the table and rest his hand over hers. Her eyes flew to his face, but the god stared ahead passively while he moved her hand, bringing it against his crotch. Feeling the hardness swelling beneath her fingers, she flushed, feeling startled, aroused, and furious all at once. Oh, the _audacity_. Mmmm, yes, the audacity indeed.

His hand covering her smaller one, he prompted her to gently begin to rub him through the fabric of his pants. Thankfully, everyone else was oblivious, chatting and eating. Feeling bolder, Darcy took the initiative and began to cup and squeeze, trying to stroke, wishing that Asgardian clothes were not so cumbersome, despite their aesthetic appeal. Loki seemed pleased at this, if she wasn't mistaken, his breathing quickened and his eyelids fluttered the faintest bit. Good, Darcy thought to herself, proud that she'd disarmed him a little after everything he'd done to her. Abruptly he halted her motions, grabbing her hand and setting it back on her own knee, still looking straight ahead.

* * *

Loki was an infuriating creature, yet Darcy could not help but be attracted to him, and whatever game he was playing only made her blood hotter. The fact that she couldn't figure him out at all only made him more alluring. Her pussy still tingled from the memory of the previous night, the quiet dream-like fucking that she'd received. It had been, hands down, the most erotic thing she'd ever experienced.

His silence continued on throughout the day, in fact he mostly ignored her, expect for that strange tactile interlude beneath the breakfast table. This left Darcy feeling more than a little bothered. Now it was later in the afternoon and Jane had gone off somewhere with Thor, leaving her alone. She already felt like third wheel, and abandoment just confirmed it. Though it was an incredible experience to be on another world, she hadn't anticipated the _loneliness_. Deciding to stop feeling sorry for herself, Darcy went on a long walk around the palace grounds. Finally she arrived in a vast and beautiful garden surrounded by a stone wall. It was filled with exotic plants and flowers, the colors seeming so much more vibrant than those on Earth. Her eyes caught on a large blossom with oval shaped magenta petals that shimmered with an attractive iridescence. Captivated, she bent down and reached out a hand towards it.

''I wouldn't touch that if I were you,'' said a deep voice from behind her. She whirled around to see Loki standing there watching her as he leaned casually against a tree. A small smile flickered at the corners of his thin lips. ''Why not?'' she asked breathlessly. ''It is _poisonous_?''

''No, not as such, but it is a powerful aphrodisiac, often used in love potions. They say it can render one witless. On second thought,'' he said, cocking his head to the side and studying her, ''touch it all you like. Apparently it works topically, the active chemicals are slowly absorbed through the skin. As a matter of fact,'' his tone grew very wicked and his eyes darkened, ''why don't you rub it all over your body, see if it renders you witless for me.''

She flushed deeply, and then all of her restless irritation swarmed to the fore. ''Ok, what is it that you want?'' Darcy demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

The god moved closer so quickly that it seemed he was standing beside her in less than a blink. ''Too many things to name, pet,'' he replied.

''I mean, more specifically, what do you want from _me_? You want to fuck while I'm here, that's fine, just so long as we're on the same page.''

''I doubt that you and I will ever be on that same page, mortal,'' he told her with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. ''Oh, here we go with the godliness, kneel before me, pitiful mortal-''

Loki gripped her chin, silencing her and forcing her to look up at him. ''I like you better when you're _sleeping_ ,'' he said.

''Me too!'' Darcy shot back.

He raised one dark eyebrow. ''Oh, really?''

''Yeah, not that I don't love this scintillating conversation and all, but you're a lot more bearable when you have your cock inside of me.''

The pupils of his blue-green eyes widened and then he laughed. ''Oh, I'm sure. But I want you to have to wait for it. We're better at night. Besides, I want you to be aching and needy, so much so that you do whatever I say, that you melt in my hands.'' Loki slid around to stand at the back of her, stroking his hands over her shoulders. Then he ground his hips into her and Darcy could feel his hardness against her lower back. Those searching hands slipped round the front of her body and up beneath her shirt, skimming over her belly then higher until they closed over her breasts, which were covered by the lace and wire of her bra. ''I hate these stupid garments,'' he complained, and then, just like that, her bra had vanished. Darcy really hoped that it wasn't irretrievable, it was one of her more expensive items of lingerie.

That thought soon fled from her mind as she felt the god's cool touch directly on her skin, cupping her tits, pinching her nipples. ''I have to say, you are exquisite,'' he admitted as he fondled her. ''I've thought so from the first night I saw you lying there, naked and inviting. You responded so very eagerly to my touch. I couldn't wait to get these in my mouth, wondered what they'd look like splattered with my seed.''

This talk was beginning to make Darcy very hot; she could feel the familiar damp throbbing start between her thighs, her skin felt tight and oversensitive, and every time he pinched her nipple it sent shockwaves straight to her clit. Generally she wasn't a fan of guys coming on her, but for some reason the thought of Loki doing it pushed all her buttons the good way.

''Also I think I want my cock between them,'' he continued, lazily still rubbing his considerable hard-on against her. ''And in your lovely mouth, of course. I wonder if you felt me pressed against your lips last night.''

She did, and a slight tremble ran through her at the memory.

''Oh, liked that, did you?'' he whispered against her ear. ''That was just a taste. I can't wait to give you all of it, see how pretty you are with me down your throat.''

Darcy's head swam as she imagined it, as she let all his filthy words wash over her, painting heated pictures in languid smoke. It wasn't until she felt the warm breeze on her skin that she realized that Loki had pulled down the front of her top, and now her breasts were completely exposed. ''Hey!'' she hissed, ''what if someone sees?''

''What if they do?'' he replied nonchalantly. Then he spun her around and lifted her up, pressing her against the stone wall of the garden. She was wearing a skirt, and when she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him close she could feel him solidly against her through the thin fabric of her underwear. Though Loki was still fully clothed, his hard length offered an inredible amount of stimulation. Putting her arms around his neck, Darcy pressed into him; he rocked back against her in response and they started a nasty, grinding rhythm. The oddness of the situation was not lost of her: she's certainly never thought that she'd find herself on another world, dry humping with a god like a couple of horny teenagers but her life had never exactly been _conventional_. Darcy moaned and wriggled her hips, the drag of his covered prick against her clit was driving her wild. Her breasts were the only part of her that was bare and as Loki rutted against her he'd lean down and flick at them with his tongue. The motion of his hips grew more insistent, and she felt her orgasm building.

''Close your eyes,'' he demanded. She didn't want to, but this seemed to be a key component in their...interactions. So she did. ''There's my good girl, so sweet,'' he crooned as she relaxed her body, which only increased the stimulation. Darcy felt those pleasure-fireworks starting to go off in her swollen clit and she gasped and whimpered as he drove her up into climax, her legs clutching tightly around him. He pressed into her, bucking hard against her orgasming pussy, then gripped her and moaned as his hips jerked and she felt a vague spreading dampness. Eyes still closed, Darcy acknowledged a deep sense of satisfaction and delight: there was something very hot about knowing that she'd made him come in his pants.

''You little _demon_ ,'' Loki whispered, his breath hitching slightly. Then she felt his mouth against hers. ''Tonight,'' he promised, darkness coating the words, making them sticky-sweet. He set her down and she rested on somewhat wobbly legs then opened her eyes. She was alone in the garden.


	3. The Tremendous Lie of Sleep

As afternoon gave way to night and the sky changed colour, Loki put the finishing touches on the salve in the jar in front of him. It had a deep, musky floral scent, and also a hint of cherries, if he wasn't mistaken. When applied to the skin it would go on clear but in the jar it had a soft, shimmery magenta hue. A slow grin snaked across the god's lips as he admired his handiwork. This particular salve was made from the aphrodisiac plant that Darcy had been admiring in the garden. Oh, he was going to make her pay for that, for making him come in his clothes like some overeager schoolboy. Tonight was going to be special.

After bathing he dipped his fingers into the jar and then applied the potion to his pulse points and chest and rubbed a liberal amount all over his cock and balls. Barely dressing, he went shirtless and wore a pair of thin cloth pants. The material was nonrestrictive, which was good because the salve was working and his cock was already half-hard with anticipation. Loki grabbed the jar and then slipped out of his chambers, moving down the corridor like a shadow before entering Darcy's room. She lay spread out on the bed in wait, her nude body covered only by a thin sheet. He leaned down and pressed a finger to her lips. In response, she stirred but did not open her eyes. Good little demon, she was learning.

''Loki?'' she asked.

''Yes, love, it's me,'' he answered, pulling the sheet from her body, allowing himself to drink in the sight. Then Loki smiled and opened the jar. He gathered the salve on his hands, then brought them to Darcy's slim throat and began to rub it into her skin. He fought the urge to tighten his grip on her neck and gently squeeze: he didn't know if she'd like that, so he kept it in the back of his mind for another day. Then over her shoulders and down to those marvellous breasts. He spent a good deal of time on those, making sure that the potion was absorbed into her soft flesh.

''What is that?'' Her voice sounded curious. ''What are you doing?''

''This, my girl, is a salve made from the plant that you found in the garden yesterday. When applied to the skin it increases sensitivity and arousal.'' Loki moved lower, spreading it over her belly. ''Generally, it's only applied to certain areas of the body; women often put it on their breasts and vulva, men put it on their cocks. An interesting thing about that is, it gives men the ability to maintain an erection for quite some time, and also to get hard again right after coming. Sex while under the influence of this plant can last hours. Now,'' he continued, spreading open Darcy's legs and slicking a bit over her clitoris and outer lips, ''I'm using it too, it's all over my cock, which as you will soon discover is very eager about the prospect, and I feel like, well,'' he slipped a finger inside of her, making her arch her back, ''I'd like for you to get the full experience. I'm testing a hypothesis, you see.''

Loki pulled his finger out of her pussy; it shone with a mixture of her juices and the salve. Next he crept further back and gently pressed his finger into the puckered little hole of her ass. It wasn't in very deep at all but Darcy jumped like she'd been given an electric shock. Interesting, he noted, then left it alone for the time being.

''Now pet, you know the rules. But they are extra important tonight. If you keep your eyes closed for me, I will make you feel things you can't even imagine. You will remember it for the rest of your life. No man will ever be able to satisfy you after this. But if you look at me, I will leave, and you will be left alone and wanting.'' The god grinned to himself as he stared down at her, his cock hardening further, starting to throb urgently. ''You see, the effects will last for the next several hours, as I said, and they are very strong. So even if you try to find release with your naughty little hands, it won't last. Because you just won't be able to get deep enough. You won't be able to give yourself what I can give you. So love, do you understand?''

Darcy nodded.

''Excellent.'' Loki undid the tie at the front of his pants and slipped them off. Then he took his cock in hand and pressed it against her mouth. ''Suck,'' he instructed, and her full lips opened for him. He slid inside the warm, wet cavern where her tongue eagerly danced along his length. ''Very good girl,'' he praised, pleased at the way she was taking him with such ardor. Darcy wasn't unskilled in this particular art, and the liesmith found himself struck with a feeling like jealousy at the thought of her performing it on other men.

He quickly shook it out of his mind as he focused on keeping his movements even, gently thrusting into her mouth. He was quite large and he didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time the plant was doing its work and his desire was raging; he wanted to be forceful, to hold her by the hair and fuck that pretty face of hers. But they had all night, so he cooled himself. He would get his pleasure, without a doubt, but tonight was mainly about Darcyâ€"after what she'd done to him in the garden, he wanted payback. He wondered how many times he'd be able to make her come, screaming his name.

Loki reluctantly pulled out of her mouth. ''Did you like that?'' he asked. She nodded again. He sat down on the bed and inspected her; the potion was certainly having an effect: her clit was rosy and engorged, looking painfully swollen. Wetness glistened all over her, like rain on petals. He snuck a hand down and slicked his finger softly over her entrance, making her shudder. ''You did like that, you _loved_ it, in fact. You're dripping wet just from sucking me.'' He watched Darcy bite her lip as he kept giving her the most faint of touches. Still, she kept her eyes closed.

''On second thought,'' he said, ''I'll leave your pretty quim alone for now. I think I want to play with your tits.'' He closed his hands over the soft, inviting globes. ''You know how much I love this,'' he added, and she whimpered in response. ''If you were mine, I'd make sure that these were on display for me all the time.'' Darcy was breathing quite hard, arching into his touch, squeezing her thighs together. ''So sensitive,'' Loki observed, deciding to test a hypothesis. Leaning down, he teased her hard nipple with his tongue, licking and sucking at her. She moaned, thrashing a little on the bed. ''Yes, please keep doing that,'' she begged.

He did, raking her skin with his teeth, giving one of her breasts a small love bite while he fondled the other. Darcy gave an unmistakeable cry as a tremor shook her. '' _Fuck_ ,'' she breathed.

''Excellent,'' Loki whispered against her skin.

This was more difficult than Darcy had anticipated. She's suspected that the mischief-maker probably had something wicked planned for her after what had happened earlier that afternoon-which still brought a smile to her face-but she hadn't thought it would involve herbal enhancements. The salve that he had rubbed into her skin was strong, it went to work almost immediately, and the surface of her skin began to tingle, to feel very warm, sensitive, and aroused. Soon the aching grew between her legs, in her breasts, and Darcy was certain that she'd never been so horny in her life. This made it even more of a struggle to keep her eyes closed. Being a visual person by nature, she desperately wanted to be able to see what Loki was doing to her, see that beautiful face and body, watch him smirk or scowl or grin or come. Thankfully, she had a strong imagination. And she was also talented at giving blow-jobs, or so she'd been told. His, however, was definitely the largest cock that she'd ever had, in her mouth or her pussy.

Still, Darcy had always been up for a challenge, and it was without a doubt the most sensual head she'd ever given; the feeling of him sliding over her tongue, his restrained thrusts, it all combined in such a way that made her cunt throb until she very nearly came. She did come, once he started teasing her breasts: she had all sorts of new ultra-erogenous zones now, it seemed. And she was very proud of ''the girls'' as she called them, and was happy that he liked them too. She was also delighted that he knew how to touch them properly. A lot of guys didn't know how to treat a nice pair of knockers, they were reduced to neanderthals, groping and pinching with no finesse whatsoever. Loki wasn't like that. At all. After just about a minute of working at her with the skilled touch of his tongue and hands she was unable to suppress her orgasm, which she knew pleased himâ€"she could hear it in his voice, imagined the evil, lovely little grin playing at his thin lips. Feeling wetness trickling down her thighs, Darcy was abruptly reminded of how badly she still needed satisfaction there.

Loki hummed to himself as he considered what to do next. Such a banquet spread before him, such opportunity. He snapped his fingers and in his hand there immediately appeared a large clear glass dildo. Tracing it over her clit, he felt her quake. ''Loki...'' Darcy whispered.

''I'm right here,'' he assured her, as he gently teased at her entrance with it, very shallowly dipping it inside of her. He grabbed one of the pillows and bid her to raise her hips as he slid it beneath her to elevate her lower body. Then he pushed the dildo in further, watching with fascination as her cunny swallowed it. Once it was situated snugly in her cunt, Loki decided to try something. When he had touched her asshole earlier she'd had an interesting reaction, and he wanted to explore this further. He gently prodded the tip of his index finger at the puckered little blossom and Darcy jumped, giving a short cry. ''Hmmm...has anyone ever been in here before?'' he wondered.

''N-no,'' she managed.

Loki smiled, very pleased. ''Good. It'll be mine then. Don't worry, pet,'' he soothed, pressing in past the tight muscle, ''I'll make it feel good, just wait. You'll be begging me to fuck your sweet little ass.''

The dark, velvety promise in his voice made Darcy shiver. She'd never allowed this before, though admittedly she had always been curious. It felt...interesting, in a very good way, if she was being honest, stimulating and different. Loki had slid something cool and smooth into her pussy, some sort of dildo, she imagined, and when he sank his finger even further into her ass her walls clutched around it, sending waves of pleasure radiating up into her womb. Her poor clit throbbed mercilessly, untouched.

''Good?'' he asked, pausing a moment. ''If you need me to stop, I will.''

''No, it's fine, it's fine...just...new, that's all.''

''Yes, it's new. Brand new, just for me. And I'm going to show you so many new things. Your body is mine, you will realize that, you'll learn that I'm the only one who can satisfy you.'' With this pronouncement, Loki flexed his finger, stretching her further, loving the way she was responding. He made a vow that before Darcy left he would take her this way with his cock; it would be a stretch of course, and he'd have to ease her into it, but he had no doubt that she would be able to handle it, would soon be begging for more.

Now with his other hand he took hold of the dildo and began to pump it in and out of her. As he had anticipated, the double stimulation proved too much and Darcy let out a delicious shriek that was like music to his ears as she started coming again. Rolling her hips against him, she pressed down on both his hand and the toy, grinding and moaning like a little whore. Filthy words fell from her lips in a torrent. Still, still, she kept her eyes closed and it made Loki warm to see her obedience. He wondered if she liked these restrictions, liked relinquishing a bit of control to him. His prick twitched a little at the thought, and he entertained heated ideas of how he might use this to his-and her-advantage. Darcy was all spitfire in the daylight, a mouthy little chit full of daring, but at night, he could tell, at night she wanted to be at his mercy, to be a good girl for him. He was really starting to like her.

Once her climax tapered off, he freed her from both the glass toy and his fingers. The dew of her arousal trickled down her thighs, shamelessly soaking the sheets. Loki admired the sight, giving his cock a few brisk, hard strokes. The tip was leaking precome, a good bit of it, in fact, and he was craving his own release, his balls heavy and aching with seed. He shifted position again, moving up higher on the bed, needing to feel her mouth once more. On impulse, he slapped lightly at her beautiful face with his dick, leaving a wet mark on her cheek before bringing it to her lips again.

''Lick it clean for me,'' he ordered, and Darcy darted out her tongue to lap at him, letting out a little ''mmm'' of pleasure as she tasted the salty liquid. He had hoped to hold out even longer, but fortunately the salve would allow him to recover very quickly: even after he came he'd be hard again in a matter of minutes, and playing with her had left the god in desperate need of an orgasm.

Loki grabbed Darcy's hands and placed them on her breasts. ''Let me fuck your tits,'' he said, placing his cock between them. She immediately pressed them together, squeezing them around him as he began to thrust. Her skin was slick with sweat and the lubrication from the potion, and it was pure heaven looking down at her. It didn't take long at all, still his orgasm took him by surprise as he erupted with a gasp, grabbing his length and stroking, angling so that long spurts of creamy white cum landed across her chest and throat. Loki spent a long moment drinking in the sight, which made him begin to swell yet again, almost instantly. Darcy reached down her hand, coating her fingers in his release and then bringing them up to her mouth for a taste. She deserved a reward for that, he thought.

He used the sheet to wipe the remainder of it away, then slid back down the length of her body. Her legs opened for him, exposing the tumescent little bundle of nerves that he had intentionally neglected. He blew on it, and she jumped with an ''oh god, fuck!'' He gave it a few flicks with his tongue, watching it swell even more, then closed his lips around it and sucked. Darcy's legs started trembling; Loki knew that this was one of her orgasm signs. He gripped her thighs and settled in, tasting her, kissing and licking at every silky, secret place, wanting to memorize the feel of her. She had a remarkably beautiful quim, and he found himself eagerly devouring her, not stopping even as the first gush of her release spread over his tongue. He kept going, he'd decided that he wanted to give her at least three in rapid succession and soon he did-actually it was probably four but he'd lost count.

''Oh..oh god, I can't, I can't...again...fuck... _Loki_!'' Darcy babbled.

Her body was overcharged with a hungry warm sweetness, wanting so much more than ever before. Her orgasms were the longest and most vibrant ones she'd ever experienced. Loki's mouth was finally giving her some relief, as it wrung climax after climax from her, but she needed moreâ€"craving to be filled utterly, to have him inside of her, so _close_. He seemed to feel this as well because while she was still in the middle of another peak, she felt him thrust in hard and stars burst behind her eyelids.

''Oh!'' Darcy cried out as she was finally filled. She moved with him as the rhythm went from fast to slow-easy and then back again, carrying her like a fierce and unruly current, sweeping her along. Then he gave two more heavy, erratic thrusts and groaned savagely, sounding more beast than man as he spent himself inside of her body. Clutching him close, Darcy listened to his breathing, the rapid flutter of his heartbeat. Loki lay there with her for a moment, just ever so briefly, then pressed a kiss against her flushed, sweaty neck, then one to her lips, lingering and cool. Then the weight of his body was gone, followed by a strange shift in the room like several candles being extinguished at once.

''Loki?'' Darcy called. Her voice echoed thinly. Without opening her eyes, she knew that he was gone.


	4. As Thin of Substance As the Air

Months had gone by since their last encounter, and Darcy had since gone home to Midgard. Though Loki was hesitant to admit it, he missed her. She'd bewitched him, the silly human girl with her luscious body and full lips. He'd dreamed about her more than he wanted to, and often took himself in hand while envisioning her beneath him, her eyes sweetly closed.

Much to his astonishment, one otherwise uneventful morning Loki learned that they had visitors at the palace again: very familiar visitors. Peeking surreptitiously around a doorway, he could see Jane Foster speaking to Thor and Frigga. There was a look of fury and outrage plastered across the scientist's face. The Queen listened patiently, nodding. Then Frigga looked over and saw him staring there. He could read the expression on his mother's face, it was the one that she wore whenever he did something especially...mischevious. But what could he _possibly_ have done to make Jane so upset? He'd barely even spoken to the woman.

Loki turned away and walked down the hall, where he caught sight of someone standing by the window. Her back was to him, but he'd still know her anywhere. ''Darcy?'' he said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. She turned. Her eyes widened a little upon seeing him, and his did the same, especially when he saw the round bulge in her midsection, indicating that she was obviously pregnant.

She cocked her head to the side, giving him a little half-smile. He was, momentarily, rendered speechless. ''Aren't you gonna say hello?'' she said, just as Odin's voice bellowed, ''Loki! Get in here this instant!'' His head reeling, Loki tore his eyes from Darcy and went into the throne room, where Frigga and the Allfather were now seated.

''You ought to be ashamed,'' Odin said, glaring down at him menacingly as he approached.

''I'm sure I ought to be,'' Loki responded in dry tones, ''but might I enquire as to what about?''

The Allfather's eye twitched and he looked about to burst into a vicious tirade, but the Queen placed a calming hand on his arm. To Loki, she said, ''I'm disappointed. I taught you better. It's understandable that you felt an attraction, she's a very pretty girl and it's fine that you lay with her, but you should have been smart enough to protect against this sort of thing.''

A clearer picture was now beginning to form in his mind, and his stomach gave a strange little flip as he thought of the nights he had spent with Darcy. Darcy, who was now pregnant. Apparently, the theory was that the child was his. ''I did!'' he said stubbornly, though he felt an odd tremor of uncertainty, laced with some other unnameable emotion. ''I'm not stupid!''

Frigga raised an eyebrow. ''But did you make a salve from Freya's Kiss and use it during one of your...encounters with the girl?''

''I did,'' Loki replied slowly. He'd forgotten that the plant was named after 'cousin' Freya, for whom he had no love. While beautiful, she was a vain, snooty bitch and he hated that she was a naturally gifted sorceress whose skill rivaled his own.

''You never did pay attention to the lessons in herbalism that I gave you,'' said the Queen with a small shake of her head. ''That plant, in addition to being an aphrodisiac, also increases fertility. Its affects on a Midgardian would be extra strong. Strong enough, in fact, to overpower any contraception spell.''

Loki was now certain that somewhere, Freya was having a huge laugh at his expense.

''And now,'' Frigga continued with a sigh, folding her hands, ''we have a problem. You're going to have to find a way to make this right.''

''How?'' His voice held a small tremor that he disliked.

Odin leaned forward with a glower. ''Figure it out! You will not leave that poor mortal to raise your bastard on another world.''

Loki now had another thought, a sudden hammer of anxiety beating against his brain. ''Will she...I mean...will it _harm_ her?''

''Eir examined her as soon as she arrived. Darcy and the child are in good health now, but there could be complications down the road,'' replied Frigga. ''While this sort of thing is not entirely unheard of, it is very rare. She'll have to stay here until she gives birth.''

''Now get out,'' Odin said with a wave of his hand. ''I tire of looking at you.''

''Likewise,'' Loki shot back, turning on his heels and stalking out of the room.

His head still buzzing and whirling, the god went looking for Darcy, and found her in the garden, of all places. The minute she saw him, she held up her hands and said, ''Look, I didn't want to tell. But it became sort of hard to hide, you know. And Jane...she browbeat me into telling her who the father was, and then she hit the roof. Before I knew it, she was dragging me back here.''

''It's alright,'' he assured her. ''It's just...a bit of a surprise. And it's my fault; I should have considered the potential side effects more thoroughly.''

''I missed you!'' Darcy blurted, then looked down as if she were ashamed.

Something inside of him softened and grew warmer. ''I may have thought of you on occasion,'' Loki confessed.

''Look, I didn't expect this to happen, and I know you didn't either,'' continued Darcy. ''What we had was...great, but we both knew it was just temporary fun. This,'' she gestured down at her swelling belly, ''is not so temporary.'' She gave a thin chuckle.

He placed his hand against that bulge, a sentimental impulse. He felt the small, faint flutter of a kick. _That's mine_ , he thought dizzily, like oxygen had failed him. _My child, inside of her_.

''Hey, it's ok,'' Darcy assured in a soothing voice, seeing the stricken look on his face. ''It's weird for me too. And...I could have, you know, ended it once I found out...but I just couldn't. I knew that it was yours and I guess I just wanted to have part of you with me, since the real you was so far away. And that's on me. Maybe I was selfish.''

''No,'' Loki said firmly. ''Not selfish.'' He stood quietly for a moment, then asked, ''You really wanted it? You...wanted my baby?'' The thought made his blood feel hot and strange, his head too light.

'' _Our_ baby,'' she corrected, a smile twitching around her mouth. ''It takes two to tango. And yes, I did. I do. I'm sorry.''

''Stop apologizing!'' he snapped, then calmed himself. ''You look...beautiful like this.'' Loki wondered if he had really just said that. Something possessive had risen in him like a demon now that he knew that he had gotten her pregnant, some primal impulse.

''I missed you,'' Darcy said again, her voice breathless, the pupils of her eyes widening. He drew her close against him, their faces less than a breath apart. He wanted to kiss her, but something stopped him. That would be too...romantic? Real? He wasn't sure if either of them was ready for that. ''I'm sure you did,'' he said cockily, and she rolled her eyes. She then looked around at the garden. ''Hey, we're back where this all started.''

He narrowed his eyes. ''You were the one who started it that day.''

''I was not!'' she exclaimed. ''You were the one who grabbed my hand under the table first...and then I was just walking around peacefully out here and you started with the dirty talk and the groping...It wasn't my fault you got...too excited. Maybe you just couldn't handle me.''

''Oh, I handled you just fine that night,'' he said in a low voice, leaning ever closer. ''You were a wanton little mess, crying and begging me for more. I got you so hot that even magic couldn't stop you from getting pregnant.''

''Eir said it was because of the plant,'' Darcy said defensively, though a flush stained her cheeks.

''You can tell yourself that, but I think you just wanted it. Wanted to be all filled up.'' Loki's mouth met hers and he gently bit her lip then felt her shudder, he was aware of the raging erection in his pants, pressed up against the swell of her lower belly. She bit back for a moment, then pushed him away. ''You're awfully sure of yourself, aren't you?'' she said, turning and walking back towards the palace.

''Where are you going?'' he asked roughly.

''Back inside,'' came her reply. ''You seem to be getting a little worked up and I don't want you to embarrass yourself again.''

* * *

After a too-long day, Darcy finally retreated to bed, tired and frankly, very horny. Her sex drive, which was always strong, had amped up considerably with her pregnancy. She'd read that this was fairly common, but most human women also hadn't been knocked up by a god. Seeing Loki again had been more stimulating than awkward, she realized. The minute she saw him she just wanted to climb him like a tree. And then when he'd rested his hand against her and the baby had kicked, she'd had to fight back tears. _Hormones_ , she told herself. Their banter in the garden reminded her how infuriating-and how alluring-the god of mischielf could be. Going back and forth with him always got her hot...

Now Darcy looked around and got an abrupt sense of deja vu as she realized that she was in the same room that she'd stayed in before, the room where he'd come to her. Loki was right about one thing, she never would be satisfied with any other man. _Damn him!_ She seethed silently. Then, after only the slightest moment of hesitation she reached a hand down past the creepy and yet fascinating protrusion of her pregnant belly and rested it between her legs. She was wet, so wet in fact that her inner thighs were soaked. She was a mess, she realized, her clit was standing up eagerly and when her fingers found it she was so sensitive that she jumped. _Damn him, damn him, damn him!_ After she'd gone back to earth she'd worn out the batteries in her vibrator, then she'd bought a larger one and it still hadn't managed to make her come like Loki had. He'd cursed her, that's what he'd done. She closed her eyes and started playing with herself, giving in to the memories of the last time they were together.

Loki couldn't help it; after nearly an hour spent pacing furiously in the library, he went to her. What else could he do? Having Darcy close again was too intoxicating. In less than a blink, he appeared in her room, in the shadows, watching. Her eyes were closed and she seemed deeply engrossed in what she was doing-pleasuring herself, he saw. Naked, she was even more lovely, if possible, with her heavy swollen tits and belly. She bit her lip and her head tipped back as she rubbed her clit with one hand and penetrated herself with two fingers of the other.

''I know you're there,'' she said, suddenly. ''I can feel you.''

Trying in vain to fight his mounting excitement, Loki crossed the room in two strides and sat down on the bed, then put a hand on her leg. His cock ached as he watched her frantic motions; Darcy trembled beneath his touch and he knew that she was nearing orgasm.

''Stop,'' he ordered.

''What?'' she gasped sharply, though she obeyed and her hand stilled.

''I want to do it,'' he told her. ''Lay back.''

Darcy leaned and relaxed against the pile of pillows behind her while Loki vanished his clothes and crawled on to the bed, pushing her knees further apart so that he could lean down and taste her. She jolted and cried out, gripping a handful of his hair. Mmmm, she was utterly drenched with wanting, so needy and ripe and sweet. The god took his time, remembering her feel and taste. She came for him hard, a long splash of liquid spurting from her, which pleased him enormously. Before she even had the chance to recover, he had the head of his cock pressing in between her folds. She clutched around him, silky wet heat. ''Oh, fuck, yes!'' Darcy arched her hips, trying to take more.

''I told you. Nobody can fill you like I can.'' He slid all the way in, then back out, starting a slow, easy rhythm. ''I missed you too, missed you underneath me, crying and coming. My good girl...look at you, full of my child. I like you this way, you have no idea what it does to me. I'll give you more if you want, keep knocking you up...'' Loki was just speaking heatedly, but he had to admit it wasn't a terrible thought at all: lots of blue-eyed, dark haired children running around creating mayhem, Darcy constantly pregnant and horny. Impractical fantasies, of course, but stimulating ones, nonetheless, for her as well. Darcy had never thought of herself as the type to want to get pregnant, but now that she was, she really liked it. Especially now...god, he felt so good. It was so right being back with him, being claimed again.

He abruptly pulled out of her and lay on his back.

''Open your eyes,'' he said, the words taking Darcy by surprise. ''I want you to ride me.''

While this was certainly unexpected, it was music to her ears. Her pussy thrummed in approval at the thought. She looked down at him, finally able to see his beautiful face, the pupils of his eyes blown with lust.

Then she felt hands on her from behind, whipped her head around and saw him there as well, his hands on her waist and a smirk on his thin lips. Darcy knew that this was some sort of weird magic trick, but she wasn't going to argue. Now, this could be interesting.

The duplicate behind her helped her to mount the god beneath her, gripping her hips and sliding her down onto his cock. He wrapped his arms around her, caressing her as he helped her to rock up and down, directing her motions. His hands gently cupped her breasts and a low, almost-growl came from her throat; they were very sore and tender. Her clit throbbed intensely as the double fondled her, his thumb sliding over her nipples. She bucked her hips, writhing on top of the real Loki, feeling surrounded and at his mercy. He squeezed one of the swollen globes while underneath her the god watched with rapt attention, listening to her cry out, watching her body arch.

To her great horror, Darcy could feel her breasts starting to leak, but it felt so good she didn't want him to stop, no matter how embarrassing it was.

But Loki did not find it embarassing, found it strangely erotic, and he bucked his hips up, fucking her harder at the sight. ''That's a good girl,'' he whispered. ''Ride my cock, take it deep. You're going to come all over me, I can feel it. Let go, love.''

That did it for Darcy, and so did the look on his face, the look that she was finally able to see. A delicious full body climax overtook her; the double pressed her down, holding her on his cock as she thrashed and cried out, as she felt him spill deeply inside of her.

''I should just keep you on here for awhile,'' Loki said, satisfaction ebbing through his blood. ''It won't take me long to get hard again.''

''Oh, really,'' she said, feeling her muscles squeezing him as desire flared up again.

''Really,'' he assured her, envisioning taking her over and over again, his duplicate holding her in place on him as he fucked her all night long. ''We need to make up for lost time.''


	5. Quick Bright Things

Darcy was now heavily pregnant; her due date was in a week or so, but she was told that she could technically give birth to their son any day now. She and Loki had learned that the child was a boy, though they still had yet to decide on a name. The pregnancy had gone surprisingly well; this was thanks in part to Loki's magic. The god had created a kind of telepathic link between himself and the baby. While the child was half-Jotun, he was also half-human and a shapeshifter, so Loki made sure that he stayed in a human form so that he wouldn't freeze or hurt Darcy. Even Eir had been quite impressed by this, and had grudgingly admitted so to the god of mischief. An interesting side effect of this magic was that he had also inadvertently created a mind-link with Darcy as well.

The unlikely couple had gotten much closer since Darcy had been on Asgard this second time. After about a week or so of him visiting her at night, Loki had suggested that she might be more comfortable if she moved into his chambers, and she'd agreed, though she was a little surprised at the offer, which had touched her more deeply than she cared to admit. After not really expecting much of anything from Loki, Darcy was now seeing another side of him, one that she realised she was growing to (maybe) love. They were finding that their compatibility extended beyond the bedroom, and that they shared the same wit, stubbornness, and penchant for causing trouble. When they weren't fucking, they were talking, talking about their lives, their likes and dislikes, and during these conversations they often found a unique empathy and understanding with each other.

The months flew by with astonishing speed, the one constant being that Darcy was chronically horny, and only grew more so as her pregnancy progressed. She figured that it must be caused by some weird variety of Jotun hormones. She and Loki typically had sex at least once a day, often more. Eir had said that this was fine, however the healer did stress that sex could sometimes induce labor. Darcy decided that she wouldn't mind this in the leastâ€"she was getting huge and couldn't wait to get the kid out of her.

Now that Darcy would soon be giving birth, Jane Foster had been brought back to Asgard for a visit. The scientist had practically demanded it from Odin, who allowed the trip in an uncharacteristic fit of kindness, though he did grumble about all the transporting of mortals that he seemed to be doing lately. Thor had also returned from one of his missions, and so there was going to be a feast held in the Great Hall. One thing that Darcy had learned about Asgardians: they liked their feasts, and would have one to celebrate nearly any occasion. Though she was happy about seeing her friend again, she was also exhausted and needy, and wanted to spend the afternoon lying in bed with Loki.

He had picked out her clothes for that day. Darcy was past the point of caring what she wore so long as it was comfortable and not overly ridiculous. Thankfully, Loki seemed to really like choosing her outfits. And so today she was wearing a long, loose lavender gown that was, in her opinion, a little low cut. Her breasts had gotten huge and this excited him endlessly, as did the way that he could make them leak by fondling and sucking them, or even just by getting her turned on enough, which wasn't hard. He could spend all day worshipping her needy, swollen body. When they were in their chambers, she was almost constantly naked so that he could appreciate her. He was happy with this new arrangement. Darcy was much better company than he had originally anticipated. He hadn't intended a relationship of this nature but somehow he found himself enjoying it, and also, strangely, very much enjoying the thought of his impending fatherhood.

With a sigh, Darcy brushed her hair and adjusted her dress as they prepared to go to dinner. She slipped some pieces of cloth into the bodice of the gown, just in case her milk started, which it often did lately. Her whole body felt ridiculously ripe. ''I wish we didn't have to go to this,'' she admitted to Loki, who was watching her get ready. His attention to her was quite intoxicating, and she loved seeing the simmer of lust in his eyes. ''I mean, it'll be nice to spend time with everyone but I'm so damn uncomfortable and I just want to fuck. It's _frustrating_.''

He smiled in response. ''I know it is, love, and trust me, I agree,'' he said. ''Believe me, I'd like nothing more than to keep you on my cock all day, but we need to make an appearance.''

The Hall was filled with people, food, and chatter. After Jane had done her requisite fussing over Darcy and scowling at Loki, she was thankfully distracted by Thor. The two seemed quite happy to be reunited once more. Everyone was in high spirits and even Sif was behaving pleasantly. Lately the realms had been experiencing a period of calm, and nobody knew how long it would last, so they were enjoying it while they could. The table was laid out with an abundance of food, and there were several courses. During her stay on Asgard, Darcy had come to enjoy their dishes, especially the variety of meats. She figured that this must be a side effect of her pregnancy, as she was not usually so carnivorous. She truly missed the ale, though, and stared longingly at the brimming cups that were being drained eagerly in her midst. She couldn't wait until she could have a nice pint herself.

She made it through dinner fine, or reasonably well enough at least, but soon Darcy's arousal was mounting again. Loki could tell, he could feel it too. The god looked over at his lover, saw her flushed skin, the way that she was squeezing her thighs together. Fuck, he wanted her. She made him wild when she was like this. Oh yes, they would definitely be having more babies, he thought to himself. He'd make a regular fertility goddess out of her.

Dessert was brought out, fresh fruit and thick sweet cream. Minute by minute, she seemed to be growing even more uncomfortable. '' _Alright?_ '' he asked her, through their connection.

Having his deep voice echo throughout her head set Darcy's blood aflame. '' _I think so_ ,'' she replied. '' _I will be...I just don't know how long I can sit here_.'' She kept thinking about the god sitting beside her, the god who was speaking into her mind, the god who's child she was carrying. Her skin tingled at the memory of the things that they had done last night, and then again this morning...

'' _Hmmm_ ,'' Loki hummed thoughtfully. '' _Do you need it again?_ ''

'' _Yes_ ,'' she admitted. Darcy both hated and loved that he had this much power over her.

'' _Tell me...tell me how you're feeling_.'' Beneath the table he reached over and slipped his hand under her skirt, inching up her thigh.

Her fingers clutched hard around the spoon. '' _My pussy aches. I'm fucking drenched_.'' She'd lost any inhibitions that she may have still had months before, and she had no problems talking like this, especially mind to mind. Loki had no problems with it either, in fact he wholeheartedly encouraged it.

'' _So you are_ ,'' he purred, finding her. Thankfully, Darcy wasn't wearing any underwear, and she was soaked. Her clit was an obscenely swollen little bundle, and he brushed his fingers over it and felt her tremble. She shoved a spoonful of berries and cream into her mouth to stifle a moan. '' _That's so good. I just want you to fuck me_.''

Loki fought a grin, loving that he was doing this to her in front of all of his doubters, all the people who saw him as a nuisance or a disappointment. ' _'Of course, my little pregnant slut. You just love it, don't you? You love me filling you and I love it too. I love spilling my cum into your hungry womb_.''

'' _Oh god_.'' Darcy's head swam and she found herself in a lustful daze as Loki slid a finger into her, feeling her squeeze around him. She glanced around the table with feverish eyes, hoping that everyone was occupied and oblivious to what was going on, though...the thought that someone might see, might know...

'' _Do you want me to stop?_ '' he asked. Logically, Darcy knew that she should want him to, but she was far past the point of logic. '' _No, don't stop..._ ''

In response, the god gently pumped his finger in and out, aware of the urgent swelling in between his own legs. Darcy got even wetter, and he knew that she was going to come hard. The thought of her orgasming wildly on his fingers while the whole room was unawares made him throb.

She bucked gently against his hand, rocking his fingers more deeply into her. '' _Fuck, I'm gonna...oh!_ ''

And she did, a squirt of liquid rushing out, much to her horror. Darcy clutched the edge of the wooden table, digging her fingers in, ducking her head and trying not to make a sound. Loki calmly waved his hand and cleaned up the mess. She uttered a quick, thank you as she looked at him with loopy gratitude. He decided that they'd had enough socializing for the day and took her by the hand, politely excusing them from the table, claiming that Darcy was tired. They retired to their room quickly, as quickly as she could move anyway. Loki helped her to pull off her dress, and they fell on to the bed. As Darcy leaned back against the pillows and watched him taking off his clothes she eagerly played with herself.

Before he gave her his cock, he palmed her breast and a small trickle of liquid began to spill from her nipple. ''Oh yes, that's it,'' he whispered roughly, ''I love the way your sweet tits swell up.''

He loved watching her milk begin to flow. He leaned forward and tasted her, sucking and licking at her nipple. Soon tiny orgasms were shaking her and it was running over his tongue.

The tugging ache in her breasts became pleasure-pain and that spread lower made her pussy throb with need. ''Baby, please, please fuck me!'' Darcy moaned. ''I can't take it.''

Loki stopped and re-situated himself on the bed, laying on his back, his cock resting thick and heavy against his stomach. ''It's right here for you. Show me how bad you need it,'' he said, gesturing down at himself, thrilling at the way that her eyes lit up with wicked hunger and she crawled over him. As much as he did love fucking her as she lay submissively with her eyes closed, he had to admit that he also enjoyed having Darcy on top of him, looking down at him as she rode him feverishly, loved putting his hands on her belly as she came over and over again. Thinking, _'I did that, me...'_

''I had a fantasy,'' Darcy said as she mounted him, sliding down onto his prick with a satisfied sigh. ''Oh, and what was that?'' Loki asked.

''Well, all those months ago, before...well, before all of this, I know that you'd come into my room and touch me. I'll admit, that first night I thought it just might have been a dream, but I knew it wasn't. And it got me incredibly hot. I wanted so badly for you to fuck me,'' she said as she rocked up and down. ''I wanted to pretend to be sleeping while you pushed this _big...hard_ cock inside of me, staying absolutely still while you pumped in and out, wanted to feel you come, feel it gush into me and know that there was nothing I could do about it, knowing that I might wind up pregnant.''

He bucked up his hips, her words making him dizzy and wild. ''Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you?'' he growled. ''You want to be my little cockslut.''

''Yes!'' Darcy bounced harder, striking her g-spot, then coming with a blinding intensity. Loki turned her onto her side and spooned up against her, entering her from behind, fucking her into another climax. When he spent himself he didn't pull out, instead remained buried inside her cunt until his cock grew hard again and he started to move with her. After two more orgasms, he finally let her rest and reluctantly separated their bodies. Loki lay in blissed-out silence for a moment, then heard Darcy make a strange sound. She sat up abruptly, pressing a hand to her lower belly. ''Oh god,'' she said.

He shot up and put his arm around her. ''What is it?''

''I think my water just broke,'' she said.


End file.
